Calanthe
Calanthe |obraz = G SS Calanthe.jpg |podpis obrazu = Calanthe w GWINCIE |miejsce zamieszkania = Cintra, Cintra |data i miejsce urodzenia = 1216 r. |data i miejsce śmierci = Jesień 1263 r., Cintra, Cintra |okoliczności śmierci = samobójczy skok z blanków podczas Rzezi Cintry |pseudonimy = Córka Kruka, Lwica z Cintry, Ard Rhena (na Wyspach Skellige), Modron Calanthe (na Wyspach Skellige), Cali |tytuły = Królowa Cintry, Królowa Małżonka Skellige |herb = H TW Cintra.svg |rasa = człowiek |płeć = kobieta |profesja = monarcha |relacje = Dagorad (ojciec), Adalia (matka) Meve (kuzynka) Roegner (pierwszy małżonek) Eist Tuirseach (drugi małżonek) Pavetta (córka) |książki = Ostatnie życzenie Miecz przeznaczenia Krew elfów Czas pogardy (wspomniana) Chrzest ognia (wspomniana) Wieża Jaskółki (wspomniana) Pani Jeziora (wspomniana) |opowiadania = Kwestia ceny Miecz przeznaczenia |filmy = Wiedźmin (Ewa Wiśniewska) The Witcher (Jodhi May) |inne = Genealogie }} Calanthe Fiona Riannon, znana również jako Lwica z Cintry, Ard Rhena (ze st. Najwyższa Królowa), Modron Calanthe (ze st. Matka Calanthe), zdrobniale zwana Cali – królowa Cintry w latach 1230-1263, królowa-małżonka Skellige z dynastii Cerbinów. Jedyna córka króla Dagorada i księżnej Mariboru - Adalii, zwanej Wróżką. Żona księcia Ebbing - Roegnera a po jego śmierci jarla (a potem króla) Skellige Eista Tuirseach, matka Pavetty i babka Cirilli. Potomkini legendarnej Lary Dorren. Charakterystyka Piękna, mądra i sprawiedliwa. Calanthe miała popielate włosy, ufryzowane w loki, szmaragdowe oczy i bladą skórę. Kobieta o zagadkowym uśmiechu i groźnym spojrzeniu. Jej częstą ozdobą była wąska, złota obręcz noszona na głowie. Na palcach nosiła wiele pierścieni i sygnetów. Biografia Wczesne Życie Calanthe, potomkini legendarnej elfiej czarodziejki Lary Dorren, urodziła się w Cintrze w 1216 roku jako córka króla Dagorada, z dynastii Cintryjskiej, i królowej Adalii, księżnej Mariboru z dynastii Temerskiej, córki Muriel i hrabiego Garramone - Roberta. W 1230 r. Calanthe w wieku czternastu lat objęła tron Cintry po śmierci ojca. Rok później, po zwycięskim poprowadzeniu cintryjskich wojsk do boju pod Chociebużem przeciwko armii Nazairu, zyskała przydomek Lwicy z Cintry. Była dwukrotnie zamężna. Pierwszy związek zawarła w wieku 17 lat z 24-letnim księciem Ebbing - Roegnerem, diukiem de Salm i hrabią Tonnerre. Pierwsze małżeństwo W Cintrze prawo nie przewidywało dziedziczenia tronu przez kobietę, dlatego szlachta Cintryjska widziała w młodej królowej wyłącznie żonę dla przyszłego króla. Lwica Calanthe początkowo w ogóle nie chciała wychodzić za mąż, potem zaś, gdy zdecydowała się po wielu namowach na małżeństwo z rozsądku. Calanthe była skłonna wyjść za mąż, ale chciała przy tym zachować pełnie władzy i swobodę. Małżeństwo miało jedynie podtrzymać dynastie, jednak stare rody mocno się oparły Lwicy, która próbowała obalić dawne prawo sukcesji. Królowa miała do wyboru trzy opcje: * Sprzeciw szlachcie i zachowanie władzy dla siebie, * Abdykacja na rzecz innej dynastii, * Małżeństwo i podzielenie się władzą Pierwsza opcja spowodowałaby wojnę domową, druga opcja wykluczałaby możliwość jakiejkolwiek działalności, więc ostatecznie Lwica zdecydowała się na trzecią opcję. Okazało się jednak, że trudno o chętnych. O królewnie cintryjskiej krążyło wiele niepochlebnych plotek (m.in. kazirodcze związki w rodzinie; liczne romanse; związek Calanthe z jej kuzynką - Meve z Lyrii). Wszystko to powodowało, że kolejni królewicze i książęta odmawiali, gdy proponowano im koligację. Postanowiono szukać daleko i w ówczesnym niepodległym królestwie Ebbing, w księstwie Salm znaleziono młodego diuka - Roegnera. Małżeństwo z królową Cintry było dla niego tak wielkim zaszczytem i awansem, że pomimo plotek zgodził się bez wahania. Calanthe niemal w ostatniej chwili znowu odechciało się zamążpójścia i miała zamiar udawać przed oblubieńcem wściekłą jędzę, ale zmieniła zdanie gdy zobaczyła diuka. Wbrew plotkom było to małżeństwo zgodne. Zwłaszcza gdy po dwóch latach urodziła się córka, Pavetta. Później dwukrotnie poroniła i jasne już było, że nie będzie mieć więcej dzieci. Calanthe i Roegner władali królestwem wspólnie, choć to Lwica zachowała ogromny wpływ i rządziła, a jej mąż tylko panował. Drugie małżeństwo Gdy Roegner zmarł, Calanthe miała kilka ofert ponownego zamążpójścia - m.in. ze strony króla Ervylla z Verden i króla Venzlava z Brugge, swojego lennika, jednak nie skorzystała z żadnej z tych ofert. W pewnym okresie wielka fascynacja królowej osobą Eista Tuirseach, jarla Wysp Skellige, dała asumpt do nowych plotek o romansie, jednak wiadomym było, że Eist Tuirseach oświadczał się królowej kilkakrotnie, ale zawsze dostawał kosza. Śmierć Roegnera, sprawiła że Calanthe znów stała się jedynowładcą. Lwica spróbowała znów sięgnąć po tron, jednak i tym razem przeciwko niej stanęła szlachta, powołując się na prawo dziedzictwa i tradycje. Calanthe i tym razem musiała ustąpić, ponieważ jasne było że królowa już za mąż nie wyjdzie i nie urodzi dzieci. Stare rody pokładały nadzieje w jedynej córce Calanthe, Pavettcie. Młoda królewna miała poślubić kogoś kto zostanie nowym królem. Lwica starała się długo nie dopuścić do zaręczyn i ślubu. Jej pierwsze zaręczyny zerwała gdyż Pavetta miała 10 lat a jej przyszły narzeczony 13. Arystokracja przejrzała jednak jej plany i zażądała, aby w wieku 15 lat królewna wyszła za mąż. thumb|Calanthe z [[Eist Tuirseach|Eistem Tuirseach.]] Dopiero gdy Pavetta ukończyła piętnaście lat i wybuchła jej słynna, zakończona małżeństwem afera miłosna z Dunym - Jeżem z Erlenwaldu, Calanthe zdecydowała się przyjąć oświadczyny Eista - w ten sposób w Cintrze odbyły się jednocześnie dwa śluby i dwa wesela. Calanthe i Eist przeżyli razem 13 lat, ale nie mieli dzieci. Eist po ślubie z Calanthe został koronowany na króla Cintry, a stare rody dostały w końcu prawdziwego króla, jednak ster prawdziwych rządów zatrzymała Calanthe, z prostego powodu - jarl Skellige nie interesowało rządzenie i wolał zajmować się innymi sprawami, pozostawiając sprawy Cintry swej żonie - w ten sposób Calanthe utrzymała się u władzy. Przez całe panowanie Calanthe dbała o sojusz ze Skellige. Jej starania w końcu został uwiecznione, kiedy Eist został obrany królem Skellige, tym samym Calanthe stała się królową Skellige. Po śmierci swej córki oraz zięcia, który pozostawili po sobie tylko córkę Cirillę, Calanthe władała samodzielnie, ale straciła nadzieję na zyskanie męskiego potomka. Jej ostatnią nadzieją pozostawała wnuczka która mogła przedłużyć dynastię. Po tej tragedii Calanthe zobowiązała do przysięgi jarla Crach an Craite, aby ten bronił i strzegł jej wnuczki. Przed wojną z Nilfgaardem posłała swoją wnuczkę Ciri do Verden, do króla Ervyll, aby poślubiła jego najstarszego syna - księcia Kistrina. Dzięki temu w nadchodzącej wojnie Cintra zyskałaby wsparcie armii z Verden. Plan mariażu spalił jednak na panewce, gdyż jej wnuczka uciekła do Brokilonu. Przerażony Ervyll wiedząc, jakie plotki są na jego temat, wysłał grupę do Brokilonu, aby odnaleźli księżniczkę. Ostatecznie znalazł ją wiedźmin Geralt po czym oddał ją druidowi Myszoworowi, aby ten zabrał ją z powrotem do Cintry. Po tej awanturze Calanthe nie chciała więcej słyszeć o jakichkolwiek planach mariażu z Verden. Wojna z Nilfgaardem i śmierć thumb|Rzeź Cintry Gdy armia Nilfgaardu przeszła Schody Marnadalu i wtargnęła do Cintry, Calanthe i Eist Tuirseach, para królewska, we własnych osobach stanęli na czele wojsk. W Bitwie Marnadalskiej król Eist poniósł śmierć. Calanthe zaś, z bezprzykładną odwagą, osłaniając z garstką rycerzy odwrót pobitej armii, została ciężko ranna. Zdołano wywieźć ją z pola walki i przetransportować do miasta Cintra. Gdy Nilfgaardczycy wdarli się do miasta i jasnym się stało, że zamek padnie również, Calanthe zażądała, by ją zabito lub dano coś ostrego, czym otworzy sobie żyły. Gdy odmówiono jej, dopełzła do okna i rzuciła się z wieży, zabijając się na miejscu. Po śmierci Ciało królowej zostało zbezczeszczone przez zdobywające zamek Cintry oddziały Pacyfikatorów z Gemmery i prawdopodobnie spalone wraz z innymi poległymi na stosach przed murami miasta. Mimo tego Calanthe ma nawet nie jeden, ale dwa cenotafy - jeden na Wyspach Skellige, gdzie symbolicznie spoczywa obok drugiego męża, jarla Eista Tuirseach. Drugi - niezwykle piękny - cenotaf znajduje się w Cintrze, w krypcie królewskiej w podziemiach zamku. Został zbudowany na rozkaz Emhyra var Emreis, imperatora Nilfgaardu, równo w rok po zdobyciu Cintry. Decyzja o zbudowaniu cenotafu spotkała się z chłodnym przyjęciem w kręgach wojskowych Nilfgaardu, ale przyczyniła się do wzrostu popularności cesarza wśród podbitej ludności Cintry. Galeria Książki= F Calanthe 2.jpg|Calanthe w czeskim wydaniu Ostatniego Życzenia F Calanthe 3.png |-| Filmy= Calanthe serial.jpg|Calanthe w polskim serialu Wiedźmin TW Calanthe.jpg|Calanthe w serialu The Witcher Ciekawostki * Calanthe miała mocną, twardą dłoń, * Mówiono, że biła się mieczem jak mężczyzna. en:Calanthe cs:Callanthé es:Calanthe fr:Calanthe ru:Калантэ it:Calanthe de:Calanthe fi:Calanthe uk:Каланте Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Dynastia Cintryjska Kategoria:Cintryjczycy Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z The Witcher